


pop and pout

by noobishere



Series: pole-dancer au [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pole Dancing AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobishere/pseuds/noobishere
Summary: Youngjae wasn’t the slightest bit fazed by the sight before him, but the awe that comes with watching such fluid movements have yet to die down even after months of dating.What had him rooted to the spot however was when Daehyun spun around to finally face him. That was when his higher order functioning faltered and he was left gawking.





	pop and pout

**Author's Note:**

> here is the next part to a series that i didnt think would actually turn into a series, which consists of zero pole dancing. it's purely porn inspired by dh's dick-sucking lips and my love for pastel.

  


  


The apartment was dark when Youngjae stepped into it, the light bouncing off the lined mirror in the far corner being the only source of light, bathing the room in a soft glow. There was a faint tune coming from the stereo accompanying the lone figure idly spinning on the pole a few feet from the mirror.

It’s become routine for the two of them to alternate coming over each other’s apartment after a day’s work so Youngjae wasn’t the slightest bit fazed by the sight before him, but the awe that comes with watching such fluid movements have yet to die down even after months of dating.

What had him rooted to the spot however was when Daehyun spun around to finally face him. That was when his higher order functioning faltered and he was left gawking.

“You’re staring.”

It took Youngjae a full second to realise he was being spoken to.

“Huh?” was his eloquent response. He had no clue what Daehyun was saying, too focused on the movements of his lips, pursing and popping while painted in— 

“I said you’re staring.”

—pastel blue lipstick. Pastel blue lipstick coated the plush of Daehyun’s plump lips, all pouty and parted just the tiniest bit.

Youngjae blinked several times just to gather his wits about him. “Sorry,” he said, although he wasn’t really. Only then just noticing he was still stood at the doorstep with his kit still hanging off his shoulder. He put them down by the shoe rack and toed off his shoes, eyes still on Daehyun. “It’s kinda hard not to.”

Daehyun smirked, popping his lips just to fuck with his head probably, and tilted his head to the side as if contemplating something potentially life threatening for Youngjae. Pushing himself off the pole, Daehyun took deliberate steps towards him just as Youngjae moved towards the centre of the room as if in a trance.

“So,” Youngjae said, right as they met half way. “This is new.” His hand came up to cup Daehyun’s face, thumb stroking down the side of his jaw and circling over the lower lip. He couldn’t help but swipe his thumb gently over it, smearing the lipstick and bleeding it off the side of Daehyun’s mouth, and that slight imperfection sent a thrill up his spine and had his heart thumping wildly.

Daehyun nipped at the tip of his thumb, tongue darting out to tease. “You like it?”

Eyes drawn on the brief sight of tongue on blue, completely transfixed, Youngjae only hummed in response, barely registering being pushed down onto the couch. Daehyun slid into his lap, knees on either side of his thighs, arms braced against his shoulders and a smug grin on his face.

“Why blue?” Youngjae asked. He looped one arm around Daehyun’s back, hand smoothing down the knobs of his spine while the other absentmindedly stroke his side. At this point, he was just shamelessly staring at his boyfriend’s lips trying to get him to talk for as long as he could, just so he could ogle some more. 

And Daehyun knew exactly what he was doing, judging by the grin that’s threatening to split his face in half. Sometimes, just sometimes, Youngjae missed the old Daehyun, who used to get sheepish at compliments instead of preening like he was doing right at that moment. It would save him from an early demise, Youngjae thought. Daehyun dipped his head down into the crook of his neck, hot breaths ghosting against tingling skin. “No reason.”

Youngjae sighed when he felt soft lips pressing at the back of his ear, shivering from the sticky sensation of the lipstick when they pull away.

His heart was already beating so hard and they haven’t even kissed yet, and that thought led him to again zero in on those already plump lips made even more enticing thanks to a bit of colour, which he tried to rectify by leaning in close but Daehyun pulled back, out of reach and again with that same smug smile. 

A complaint was already rolling off the tip of his tongue but then Daehyun pressed their foreheads together, mushing their noses together, cold blue lips brushing against his, stealing Youngjae’s breath to a stuttered gasp. For a moment, they just stayed that way; breathing in each other’s air, Daehyun had a soft smile on his face as he leaned in and slowly closed his eyes, Youngjae doing the same to prepare for what he thought would be a kiss. He couldn’t help but whine instead, when Daehyun veered off and nuzzled his face, earning himself a soft breathy laugh.

“Come on.” Youngjae slid a hand into Daehyun’s hair, pulling him to where he wanted him and swallowing his laughs. 

He could still feel Daehyun smiling into the kiss, but he didn’t really care, too preoccupied with the quickly addictive feeling of the stickiness of the lipstick staining his own lips. It tasted a bit like mint, surprisingly, and he could feel it sticking to his teeth as Daehyun pressed forward, drawing his lower lip into a bite.

Youngjae let out a soft groan, already breathing heavily, heart pounding, when Daehyun started moving his hips.

“What’s wrong?” Daehyun breathed against his mouth, sounding completely too satisfied with himself, emphasised by a deliberately slow and hard grind.

Youngjae pulled him back in, warmth pooling low in his belly at how easily Daehyun opened for him at the first push of his tongue, welcoming him with a throaty groan, and just like that the kiss turned hot and filthy. Youngjae curved his hands around Daehyun’s cheek, tilting his head back until he could lick into him with deep strokes. Daehyun was pushing himself even closer, hands fisted in Youngjae’s hair, sucking on his tongue in time with the movement of his hips. 

They pulled apart for breath, heavily panting after just kissing. Daehyun nuzzled against his palm, pressing a soft kiss to it before pulling back, studying him. Daehyun’s eyes raked over him like he was trying to memorise every dishevelled strand of hair for a future routine. He pressed a thumb against Youngjae’s mouth, against the blue that’s feathered all across his lips. “That’s a good look on you.”

Before Youngjae could reply, Daehyun was already sliding off his lap and onto the cold, hard floor, kneeling between his legs. “Shit,” he breathed, hands flying to grip on Daehyun’s shoulders.

Daehyun pushed his shirt up to reveal his belly and pressed an open mouthed kiss against the skin there, tongue flicking out to taste as he kissed lower. Youngjae’s breath stuttered when he felt teeth and lips dragging across his stomach, groaning when Daehyun sucked in a bruise against the soft skin right above his belt line. 

Looking up at him, Daehyun tugged on the zip of his jeans, letting the teeth snag as he did. Youngjae let out a startled hiss when Daehyun pulled open his fly to reveal his cock straining against his boxers before pressing his face against the fabric, breathing him in. Youngjae wasn’t sure it was possible, it might just be his delusional brain too caught up in the high of his arousal, but he could feel himself grow harder when Daehyun mouthed at him through his boxers. Daehyun’s mouth was warm as he shaped his lips around Youngjae’s clothed cock, adding just the slightest bit of pressure that wasn’t nearly enough.

“Daehyun,” he breathed, the muscles in his stomach jumping under those teasing lips. His hand slipped from Daehyun’s shoulder to around his neck, stroking the short hair there, keeping him firmly in place. “Stop teasing.”

Pressing a final, soft kiss as a silent apology, Daehyun hooked his fingers into the waistband of Youngjae’s boxers and slid them down off his hips. Youngjae was embarrassingly hard, slick at the head.

He watched as Daehyun wrapped his fingers around the base of his dick, stroking hard and slow, drawing more precome to pool in the slit; watched as Daehyun leaned in to leave a kiss right where he was gripping him, planting more as he went up along the length of his dick, leaving a trail of blue as a result. It was too much; the way Daehyun had to peel off slightly sticky blue lips off him, to the smudges of blue, Youngjae didn’t think it could actually get worse but then.

Then Daehyun surged forward and curled his tongue around the head, lapping at the precome there and moaning at the taste. It sent shivers up his spine and Youngjae had to squeeze his eyes shut, trying to gain some sanity back but Daehyun was having none of it, wrapping his pastel lips around the head of his cock and gave a long, hard suck. Youngjae responded in a desperate gasp of breath that sounded a lot like ‘fuck,’ back arched into the wet heat.

With his hand still around Daehyun’s neck, Youngjae pressed gently, coaxing him to go deeper and Daehyun obligingly slid down lower, lips stretching wider, eyes fluttering shut as he took more of Youngjae in. 

Youngjae couldn’t help himself, reaching forward with his other hand to push back the hair that had fallen over Daehyun’s eyes. He ran his fingers down the side of Daehyun’s face, over his cheekbones until they reach the corner of his mouth, pastel blue already starting to fade and he really couldn’t help himself, pressing his thumb against it, loving the way Daehyun groaned around him.

“That’s a good look on you.” Youngjae’s voice was a hoarse rasp, parroting back Daehyun’s earlier tease. 

Daehyun groaned again, pulling off with a maddeningly slow suck that had Youngjae’s toes curling. He was panting, for the first time since this started, Daehyun looked just as affected and Youngjae was drinking it all in. From the half lidded eyes to the dishevelled hair and the plump lips that were already slick with spit smudging the once perfectly applied on lipstick. Youngjae felt his heart stutter in his chest. It’s a really, really good look on him.

Hazarding a guess, Youngjae slipped his foot in between Daehyun’s legs moving towards his still clothed crotch. He smiled triumphantly when he felt the obvious bulge against the tight shorts and pressed down gently, earning a pleased hum from Daehyun, who was breathing heavily against his thigh.

Youngjae pressed down more firmly against Daehyun’s straining cock, wanting to ruin him too. Daehyun was a lot less reserved when it comes to sex, so he had, much to Youngjae’s delight, zero compunction in chasing his own pleasure, moaning obscenely as he rocked against Youngjae’s foot. 

Not wanting to be outdone just yet, Daehyun started sucking bruises into his inner thigh, pulling skin against teeth and lapping at it with his tongue a second later to soothe the bite. Again and again, until Youngjae was sure his skin was littered with red splotches from the biting kisses and blue smudges from that awful, dangerous lips.

Sitting up straighter, Daehyun didn’t waste time continuing where he left off, hands spreading Youngjae’s legs wider, effectively dislodging Youngaje’s foot from his dick, pinning Youngjae there and went straight down his dick sucking him to the root, none of the earlier teasing. Youngjae threw his head back against the couch, biting down on his lip to muffle his own sounds. His thighs were shaking from the effort of not just taking what he needed and from being spread so widely.

Daehyun eased off him slowly, leaving a trail of spit, precome and pastel blue as he does, before pulling off completely with a lewd pop. He pressed his lips together instead of licking them, probably not wanting to ruin the slowly fading lipstick. He flicked his eyes over Youngjae’s, before going down on him again, not breaking eye contact until he's had Youngjae to the back of his throat. And Youngjae could feel Daehyun working through his gag reflex, choking slightly before he relaxed his throat, breathing through his nose, and swallowing around him. That was truly when Youngjae knew it was too much.

“Daehyun,” Youngjae gasped. He couldn’t help but pull at Daehyun’s hair, wanting him closer; couldn’t help but push his hips deeper into Daehyun. The muffled moan against his cock sent a thrill of pleasure up his spine and had his toes curling, ripping a long drawn out moan from his throat. “Fuck.”

He slumped against the couch when Daehyun pulled off with a wet gasp, his fingers idly massaging through Daehyun’s scalp. Humming when Daehyun started licking and sucking at his balls, his hand leisurely stroking him.

Youngjae gently pried off Daehyun’s hold on his cock, replacing it with his own. He tapped Daehyun’s lips with the slick tip of his cock, smearing precome against those pastel lips, before pushing inside, feeding Daehyun just the head, in and out, again and again. 

He loved seeing the way Daehyun moaned helplessly around him, pushing the heel of his hand against his own hard cock, eyes slipping closed as he let Youngjae take his pleasure on him. Loved how he sucked gently, tonguing under the crown of his dick and teasing the slit, rolling his tongue around the head. It sent delicious heat all throughout his body, pooling low in his belly. 

The slow pace was brought to a halt by Daehyun’s hand pressing low against Youngjae’s navel. Pulling back until just the head of his cock is resting on his lower lip, Daehyun curled his tongue around it, lapping at it, getting it sloppy and wet before sucking down to the root again. Youngjae was way past muffling his moans, letting the sounds come out of his mouth freely, calling out Daehyun’s name as he buried his hands in Daehyun’s hair and hitched his leg over Daehyun’s shoulder.

It went on for god knows how long, Daehyun lapping at the slit, sucking the head of his dick before sliding his mouth down until he had his nose pressed against the skin of Youngjae’s belly, then slowly pulling back up to the tip with a deliberate tight suck, and then repeat. Youngjae was left gasping, back arching as he surrendered to the slow torture of having his brain sucked out of his dick, moaning out loud when Daehyun flexed his throat around him, swallowing, breathing raggedly through his nose. 

When Daehyun suddenly pulled off him, Youngjae whined, high in his throat. He wanted to protest, to ask Daehyun to keep going, but ended up yelping in surprise when he was yanked to the edge of the couch, his other leg slung over Daehyun’s shoulder.

In that position, with his ass hanging off the edge of the settee and his legs dangling over Daehyun’s shoulders, Youngjae had no leverage, he couldn’t push up into Daehyun’s mouth, all he could do was take whatever was given to him.

Daehyun took him into his mouth again bobbing his head in a completely different pace. No longer the languid, teasing one that he’d been spoiling him with. This one was fast, tight and desperate. It was the perfect pressure that had Youngjae’s mouth dropping open at the sharp spike of pleasure burning up his spine. 

“Daehyun, please.” Youngjae gasped, screwing his eyes shut at the tight heat. The pressure inside him was building to a crescendo; he could feel the swirl of orgasm in the pit of his stomach, ready to burst. He grunted and tugged on Daehyun’s hair, who moaned around him, sending a wave of pleasure ripples through him. 

He cried out when Daehyun took him whole, holding him in his throat for a few seconds, eyes boring into his. Youngjae felt the second his body tipped over the edge. Insides coiled tight like a wrung out cloth from all the teasing, his breathing shortened before he reached that mind blowing release. He came with a sob, doubling over Daehyun, knees squeezing around his head and fingers tight in his hair. 

Daehyun swallowed him down, only pulling off once Youngjae had stopped shooting down his throat, tongue flicking out to catch the droplets of come at the corner of his mouth. Youngjae buried his nose against his hair, panting.

When Youngjae pulled at him weakly, Daehyun clambered back into Youngjae’s lap, taking it as the sign it was. He rucked up Youngjae’s shirt, holding it in place over Youngjae’s shoulder with his teeth as he tucked his face there, pulling his dick out of his short and fisting himself frantically. 

Daehyun was panting into his ear, desperately chasing his own release. Youngjae rubbed gentle hands up and down Daehyun’s bowed back, coaxing him into coming with soft kisses against his temple until he finally gasped, biting down on Youngjae’s shoulder and spilling all over him. Youngjae hummed pleasantly when Daehyun groaned and sagged against him, wrapping them tightly together. 

The embrace only lasted for a moment before Daehyun shifted, planting an apologetic kiss against the spot where he bit Youngjae and wiping off the come on his chest with his shirt. Youngjae couldn’t even bring himself to complain at how disgusting that was, watching Daehyun, who looked absolutely debauched, with a dopey grin that only grew when Daehyun teased him.

“Fuck off, I’m happy,” Youngjae said unapologetically. “You wore make up just to seduce me.” 

Daehyun laughed at him even as he leaned down to press a chaste kiss on his lips. They traded a few lazy kisses before Daehyun offered to take a shower together. Daehyun was already halfway through to the en suite when Youngjae could finally muster some strength into his jelly legs to stand up.

“By the way,” Daehyun called out. “How do you feel about glitter?”

Youngjae promptly lost his balance and fell on his ass.

  


  



End file.
